Media projectors, such as spotlights, other lighting, sound projectors, etc. are used in various circumstances, such as during performances or other multimedia displays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,176 (Sugden) entitled “Computer Controlled Stage Lighting System” describes a system for controlling the movement of lamp units that are pre-programmed to act on stored cue data.